Uri Magnae Sick
by 7casshimMAX Ryeosom d innocent
Summary: yahhh...author abal n gg konsisten nongol lagi...  sekarang giliran para magnae DBSK,SUJU,SHINEE...  yg jelas yaoi, RNR  ?  terserah reader aja...  monggo di baca...  yang ini baru PROLOG a dulu...


(prolog)

URI MAGNAE SICK

Rating : PG 13

Genre : Gaje/Family and Friendship/

Mungkin juga Hurt(?)

Cast :

DBSK,SUJU,SHINEE

Main Cast :

Magnae (Changmin,Kyuhyun,Ryeowook,Taemin)

Summary :

Magnae... ok semua orang tahu apa itu magnae. Apalagi pada sebuah boyband (pasti ada magnaenya khan ?) magnae itu identik dengan sifat lugu, imut, cute, baik hati, manis, ramah penurut (kecuali Lord voldeMIN & evil prince KYU) dan tentunya manja(?). tapi taukah readers sekalian kalo jadi magnae itu g mudah dan penuh dengan suka duka lho. Dan inilah seklumit kisah penderitaan para magnae dan sekaligus hyung – hyungnya. (maaf summary nggak menarik sama sekali) yang penting RnR nya zaa...

Warning :

YAOI –so don't like don't read-

Warning2 :

Pabila ada kesalahan sifat atau apapun pada karakter di fanfic ini merupakan sesuatu hal yang saia sengaja *author:suka2 gue donkz*

*author di bantai sma member dbsk+suju+shinee rame2*

***happy reading***

-malam hari di atap dorm-

"Huufth..." entah sejak kapan desahan nafas berat terus terdengar dari bibir empat namja yang tampak sangat mengenaskan ini. Tak peduli lagi dengan hawa dingin udara malam yang menusuk dan angin yang berhembus kencang yang dengan tidak sopannya merusak tatanan rambut mereka yang keren itu *Ok.. yang ini rada alai*

"Aku capek kalo kayak gini terus. Kenapa juga tiap hari hyung selalu menghukumku ?" Changmin memulai pembicaraan.

"ya..! kau benar Changmin, padahal kita kan hanya bercanda tapi mereka selalu menganggapnya serius dan malah memarahi kita. Mentang – mentang mereka adalah hyung kita" sahut Kyuhyun dengan bersungut.

"kalau itu sih kalian saja yang keterlaluan !" jawab Ryeowook sambil geleng – geleng melihat tingkah dua dongsaengnya ini.

"Ya. Wookie hyung kan bukan magnae kenapa juga ikut nimbrung disini ?" jawab Taemin yang sepertinya juga mulai kesal dengan para hyungnya.

"yah Taemin-ah kau tahu julukanku khan! 'eternal magnae' dan itu yang membuatku sebel abiz..." Wookie mulai berkobar "apalagi kalo mereka nyuruh aku masak tapi nggak ada yang mau disuruh belanja. Sebeel..." jelas Wookie yang nggak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan 'eternal magnae'.

"tapi Taemin emangnya kamu di apain sama hyung – hyungmu ?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Taemin.

"ne. Kau benar Kyu ! setahuku member Shinee itu yang paling tenteram dan cinta damai kan ? apa lagi segala hal tangtang mu taemin" kata Changmin.

"itu karena..." wajah Taemin mulai memerah. KyuMinWook menatap Taemin dengan tampang penasaran.

"itu..." KyuMinWook makin mendekat ke wajah Taemin yang merah dan matanya mulai berkaca – kaca.

"itu..."

"..."

"itu..."

"..." KyuMinWook makin penasaran.

"HUWEE..." tiba – tiba Taemin menangis dan menjerit, alhasil tiga makhluk yang melototin dia langsung kaget dan terjengkang ke belakang.

*PLETAK* sebuah jitakan yang dipersembahkan oleh changmin sukses mampir di kepala Taemin. "Auuwwh... iya, iya aku cerita. Sebenarnya aku memang tidak seperti kalian yang ricuh dan kayak babu yang mau aja di suruh – suruh" KyuMinWook melemparkan deathglare terbaiknya pada Taemin, tapi Taemin nggak peduli dan melanjutkan ceritanya "aku memang cenderung damai, pandiem, manis, dan lugu. Tapi hyung ku keterlaluan masak mereka selalu acuh pada ku dan tak pernah menganggapku, mereka selalu bilang 'ini bukan urusan anak kecil' aku memang magnae tapi aku kan nggak se-pabo kayak kalian. Hiks...huee..." Taemin mulai menangis lagi. KyuMinWook hanya menatapnya dengan tampang 'Bodo Amat'

"andai saja selama hampir seminggu kita para magnae sakit. Kali aja hyung – hyung kita pada perhatian, baik, sabar, nggak ngacuhin kita dan nurutin semua permintaan kita ! pasti seneng banget" kata Ryewook dengan pandangan menerawang sambil menatap bintang – bintang yang bertaburan kayak meses coklat di atas donat (author : itu bukan aku yang ketik lhow. Tapi Changmin...)(Changmin : *nyengir*)

"ya hyung ! berarti kita menderita dong kalo kita sakit. Ogah ah kalo gitu" sergah Kyuhyun.

"tapi Kyu, emang kita sakit. Tapi seenggaknya kita bisa mengistirahatkan dan memanjakan jiwa dan raga kita. Oh ya satu lagi, kita bisa liat para hyung kita cemas, kelimpungan ato bahkan labih menderita dari kita gara – gara kita sakit. Lumayan kan kyu untuk di abadikan dan di sebarkan lewat youtube" Changmin menatap Kyu dan saling melemparkan senyuman yang HIII...(Lord VoldaMIN dan Evil Prince KYU beraksi). Sementara itu di dorm para hyung tiba – tiba merasakan firasat tidak enak yang membuat bulu kuduk mereka berdiri.

Sedangkan Taemin hanya manggut – manggut menyetujui rencana kedua pimpinan setan itu. " andai aja bisa seperti itu..." kata Wookie yang masih setia menatap langit "ahh... ada bintang jatuh" kata Wookie dalam hati. (readers: kanapa Cuma di dalam hati ngomongnya ?)(author: iih... norak kalee kalo cuman liat bintang jatuh langsung histeris and di omongin ke orang2 sekampung ! malu tau !) (Wookie: author, saranghaeyo*meluk author*) (*author di tendang elf*)

Tanpa mereka sadari apa yang mereka rancanakan tadi SEMPAT dilirik sama bintang jatuh (readers: emang bintang jatuh punya mata ?) (author: suka – suka aku donkz*ngacir*) bagaimana nasib mereka selanjutnya ? apakah para hyung akan tersentuh hatinya ? dan seperti apakah suasana dorm mereka nantinya ?


End file.
